fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Instructions on How to Update PotM on SPW/TWP and FotM on TWP
I'm going to tell you, the user reading this, how to update the front page and the polls for PotM. Updating the Beginning of the Month First, I will tell you how to update the front page. Because the front page has a lot of formatting, this will be the difficult part. But after reading this, it's pretty common sense. Step 1. Look at the polls; see who's winning. Common sense. Do not clear the page yet. If you're one of those forgetful people, not clearing it before the job is done may make you lose the page (unless if you have the page that won the polls in a tab.) But look carefully at the Trollpasta's polls. There are pages that get disqualified (like Sonic.exe/Round 2), look in the links section. You should see what page Skelly crossed out. If Skelly did cross out a page, please pick the runner up (which is Sakurai's Suicide, or whatever the fuck that page name is.) After you look at the winners, protect them and give them the category that they belong in (TPOTM for Trollpasta's PotM, FOTM for TPW's FotM, and PotM for SPW's PotM). Picture(s): Step 2. Go to the template. The template's name is POTM/Sample on Spinpasta ( link to be safe), TPOTM/Sample for Trollpasta (link to be safe) and FOTM/Sample for... Trollpasta, yet again (you should know by now what this is for...). You would see words. Clear them, and replace the text with the winners. Doesn't mean that the entire content of the winner should be there; only put what you feel is necessary. For example, you would put the Sir edition in Sir Patrixxx in (since that's a short page), but Rocketton would be like this: :It all started when I very least expected it, I was performing for a humongous, wild and crazy crowd of people who very well look like typical ravers and it was a very typical time I had before as a disc Jockey. Out of all the dozens of people who came, like sure it was crowded, but there can only be so many ravers at the same place at the same time, who caught my eye the most, was a couple, and they, did not dance like those all around them… :''They danced more exquisitely, more cooperatively, like they were doing partner dancing to Mozart or a slow violin strange considering it was a crowded rave, and strangely, no one around them reacted to such a strange happening in a rave, no dry humping them, no talking to them, no nothing. But while I continued doing what I do best, I also tried to nominate the couple… or make them the light of the party if you will, by just simply trying to pull out a spot light or the closest thing and pointing it at them. But in hindsight, I could not find such, I could only make so much money at a time and I realized it wasn’t necessary. :Oh well, my performance continued and everything went well, if not better than expected or as planned. So eventually, everybody, even the super hard core, dance too crazily and carelessly to be normal people while wolfing down treats until, 3:40, 4:20, or even 6:00 in the sun-rising morning were finished raving for the day, night, morning or even couple days and everyone left. :However, when I managed to clean everything up and well, finish my most recent performance, when I turned a random direction, I saw an eerie, Metallic glint, as my eyes adapted to the glint, I saw a mysterious figure just standing there, when I managed to take a close-enough look, I realized this figure was nothing I have seen before. This figure was bipedal and had metal plates all over his body, and he was clad in what very well is a pair of camouflage pants and a restraining jacket, both bloody, filthy-looking and ripped, revealing more of the metallic parts. I took my IPhone out and snapped a picture. :It looked like this... And an excerpt from Sakurai's Suicide (in case if you are unsure about what is good or not.) :I loved the Super Smash Bros. Notice the past-tense in "love". I played all the smash bros. games, having fun with each one. I was, as with everyone, hyped for the new game. Everyday I would go to Sakurai's miiverse page and see the pic of the day. I would always watch reactions of the reveal and direct. I would always watch videos that talked about smash bros. like cjszero01's "Smash Chat". But here's why I now hate the series. I was walking one day and came across a yard sale. I found a 3DS cartridge with the name "Super Smash Bros 4" Written in sharpie. The game looked awfully sketchy, so I didn't bother buying it. That was until the man said "Hey kid, if you buy this game, I'll also give you a copy of donkey kong country." I lost my copy of donkey kong country a long time ago, so I decided to get it. '' :''After I played Donkey kong for a while, I looked at the SSB Cartridge. I was curious. Was this a beta? Was this a hack? I couldn't stand it. I put down my SNES controller and put the game in the 3DS. The Icon was the smash logo, but the jingle that played sounded depressing. I didn't give it much thought and started the game. After 8 seconds of loading, I came to the main menu. It looked a lot like brawl's, so I thought this was pretty much a beta. I wanted to play classic mode with one of the new characters. The selection screen had all of the people that should be there. There was even some characters that haven't been announced yet, like Wario and even King K. Rool! I selected Mega Man, and then I pressed start. There was no voices yet, and the intro screen for the stages were just simple text. I still had fun playing as Mega Man, using his cool Moves. When I reached the last stage, I expected it go to master hand. But the text at the intro just said :V.S.:...OH GOD NO I did the spacing on how it's supposed to be, in case if you wonder what the spacing is supposed to be. But don't add the italics or the indents, unless if certain parts have italics or indents. After that, hit publish and go onto the next step. Picture(s): Step 3. Now that you have edited the templates with the correct winners, now it's time to edit the formatting on the front pages. What you'll be doing on this page will require a preview on the pages, so that you won't make a mistake. Find the template on the page and... tl;dr... change Spinpasta's PotM sample template to to , Trollpasta's TPOTM to and . And with the , change it to . Publish your edit, and you're done with that step. Picture(s): Step 4. After you're done with EVERYTHING from the above, clear everything from the voting pages (other than the template; change August to September on all three polls), publish your edits and you're done. Updating on the 15th It's pretty easy on this part. This part is SO FUCKING EASY, A MONKEY FLINGING SHIT COULD DO IT. Step 1. Check the quality of each article that a user has nominated (unless if it's someone who has a fucking clue on what page is PotM worthy). Check to see if you can be able to read and laugh at the article that users nominate. If it's not, remove it from the nominees when you update the polls. FotM articles are most likely not to be checked, since Lalalei or anyone from any other pasta wikis nominate them. tl;dr, make sure it's a serious article that makes you laugh. If it's something like Molester Moon, or an article that is classified as a Trollpasta (Youtube 2, The Sloshed Train Driver, ect.), remove it from the polls. If it's on SPW... Nominate these for me... SINCE I'm the only one that nominates there. He Comes My Face Ticci Toby Marionette's Beware of Those Who Do You Harm Squidward's Suicide (Rewritten) Pokemon Dark Green Jeff the Killer Versus Slenderman Yes. Put the brackets ( ) in between them. Step 2. Update the polls. Put the names of the articles in the polls, after you checked each quality of the Trollpastas and Fails (if there are some that users nominate freely). Put it like this. Nominate September's (Troll)Pasta/Fail of the Month (or whatever the fuck the sentence is). name 1. name 2. Links *name 1. *name 2. Then publish your edit. Step 3. Go on the front page, change to on the front page. Then publish your edits, and you're done with everything until the next update (the first day of the month) comes! There aren't any pictures of this section, but I can tell that you just know common sense on this section. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page here or on your sandbox wiki! Oh and tell SG "wai didnt u updayt potm on trollpastur wen fatul told u on whoever visits dis wiki..." Category:Useful shit